Networks, such as fiber optic networks, may include numerous optical connection points. Conventional fiber optic networks may use small-form factor (SFF) optical fiber connectors to provide mechanical coupling of optical fibers. For example, Lucent Connector (LC) fiber optic connectors may be used for joining optical fiber segments at their ends and for connecting optical fiber cables to active and passive devices. LC fiber optic connectors typically may use epoxy-based resins (e.g., two part epoxies) for fiber retention within a ferrule portion of the connector. These epoxies may require, e.g., about 10 to 15 minutes, to heat cure after application. Once set, the fiber generally may not be removed from the ferrule without breaking the fiber.